Aluminum oxide has many desirable properties for the formation of functional elements. For example, it is technologically important as a barrier coating, optical film, and as a thin-film component of electronic devices. The quality of the material can be significant with respect to the ability to produce desired commercial products. At the same time, commercial pressures to produce goods at lower costs create separate challenges.